A goods or merchandise presentation refrigerator is known, for example, from DE 10 2005 047 813 A1. Intermediate walls are provided for the conduction of refrigerating air that are manufactured from sheeting or a frame covered with fabric. Thus, for example, an intermediate wall is provided on the inside of the refrigerator as a delimitation of the cold air flow against the goods chamber which wall is arranged at a distance of approximately 3 to 5 cm in front of the actual back wall of the refrigerator. The conduit over the entire back side and the cover of the refrigerator formed as a result serves to conduct the cold air that is produced in the lower part of the refrigerator and is blown by ventilators into the head part of the refrigerator. The cold air flows out on the front edge of this head part into the goods chamber of the refrigerator. The downwardly dropping cold air is removed by suction on the front edge of the lower part of the refrigerator, supplied to the refrigerating unit and removed from this refrigerating unit by a blower and blown upward into the conduit between the rear wall of the refrigerator and the intermediate wall, so that the circuit is closed. These so-called air guide sheets are usually also provided with perforations that support the distribution of cold air in the refrigerator. These perforations differ from refrigerator type to refrigerator type and are tested in practice and subsequently set.
These goods presentation refrigerators are typically open on their front side in order to give customers free access and also to make it possible for them to see the presented goods. In order to nevertheless ensure a good cooling, the goods chamber is closed against the surrounding sales room by a current of cooling air (cooling air veil) (as discussed in DE 43 32 773 C2). However, this arrangement requires a high cooling output and is therefore uneconomical. Goods presentation refrigerators of this type are therefore to be closed as a rule with roller blinds for the night and to prevent cooling losses at least outside of the sales times. Furthermore, goods presentation refrigerators are known that are provided with glass doors that can be pivoted or also can slide and therefore can also be used as iceboxes. However, it turned out that the glass doors become covered with moisture due to the current of cooling air. Even a formation of ice can occur by the freezing of condensate that precipitates on the panes. This hinders the observation of the goods by the customer. In addition, the panes must be wiped again and again
The invention has the problem of avoiding these disadvantages and of preventing a sweating of the door panes.